In the field of additive manufacturing and three-dimensional (3D) printing, a conventional system includes depositing an extrusion on a surface or plane (2D) in order to “draw” layers of a three dimensional object being printed. Layer upon layer of the object is built until the object is complete. Such hardware receives instructions from 3D imaging software, similar to those used by architects and design engineers, with the additional feature that the software “slices” the parameters of the object to print, and sends instructions about each layer to a CNC (Computerized Numeric Control) machine that moves in two axes while depositing the material that “draws” each layer. After each layer is completed, the machine deposits the next layer on top of the prior layer. This process continues until the three-dimensional object is completed.
Some existing systems may only create monochromatic objects. Other existing systems are capable of creating objects with more than one color (and/or a grayscale pattern), but these systems suffer from various drawbacks. Accordingly, a need exists for a new system and method for generating images in three dimensional objects.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.